warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page Archive 1
Tigerheart ~ Approved Yayyy~ First one on the Approval Page. 8D Questions, comments, concerns...? 02:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) 8D Darken the shading and darken the wole image some more. 03:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Changes may not be showing. Reuploaded. 14:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 01:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sweetpaw ~ Approved Yayyy Sweetpaw~ Comments, questions, concerns...? <3 19:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you smooth out the edges of the patches, like blur or smudge it? <3 23:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 03:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 05:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Approved.~ 17:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfoot (W) ~ Approved <333 Brackenfoot. And no, I'm not changing the shading. =P 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The shading's nice. 8D Define the earpink. I love how we comment on eachother's and nopony else does. XD 02:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 15:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Mmm. CBA? 21:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Tallstar (L) ~ Approved Well, Hope he looks good! :3 09:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Tallstar <3 Make his mose colour more visible. 16:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Pretty~! <33 But you made his paw colour go up his entire leg/arm/whateveritscalled. Can you make it less... messy, almost? Like, make neat white on his paws and smudge them and blur them lightly. You know. You don't have to, but that's just my opinion. Oh, and the eye colour should be above the shading. Otherwise, great? XD Sorry, I had a lot to say. x3 16:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Hope he looks better! X3 03:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading's depth, and the shading itself. Tis is epic! 01:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''Sorry this is late, I've been busy lately x.x Hope it looks good! 17:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 23:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail (W) - Approved I think the shading might be too dark.... I think it's fine. Please don't kill me if I can't find time to reupload this week, I have exams. 10:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, lighten up the shading a bit and define the shading on the tail. 16:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The tail shading is fine-you just need to enlarge the "highlight" there. Pretty! <3 21:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. I'm back! 18:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! CBA? 23:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved! 22:55, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Birchfall (W) - Approved Totally did not screw up naming this image x3 I had to remeber how to do small scale tabbies.... Don't tell me, I know it's awful DX 09:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Pwetty! Darken the shading on the tail. 22:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) None; Approved. 23:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Cloudspots ~ Approved 8DDD Cloudspots. <333 Comments, questions, concerns~? 05:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Awwww! Looks So wonderful! :3 Maybe blur the smudged white Just a Tiny bit? 10:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) If I blur it it blurs too much and looks bad... Sorry! D8 Plus, I think it looks fine as it is...? 17:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The image looks kinda pixely. Could you fix that? 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No it doesn't. I think it's just your computer, 'cause I see no pixely-ness. 16:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 14:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit (TC) (Ki) ~ Approved Aww, little Dewkit. Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Blur belly shading a bit. 17:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) None; Approved. 15:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sedgewhisker (W) ~ Approved Okeydokey. Now that finals are over and summer is here, I'll be full-time. Sedgewhisker~! Comments, questions, concerns...? 14:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Define the tail shading? Me likes thiiiis. 8D 04:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorrryyyy! D8 Reuploaded. 20:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 04:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Quickpaw ~ Approved ~ My first original art here. Comments? Jul 24, 2012; 17:13pm 17:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job! ^^ Define the shading, and add stripes. He's pale ginger. 17:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Make the earpink fill the whole ear and smudge it into the pelt. Looks great. =) 17:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 24, 2012; 17:20pm 17:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um. for some reason, I can't see it from my computer. Can you post it to iaza and link it here? 17:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It won't load for me, either. Anyways; http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983285320800.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:22pm 17:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Darken the stripes? They look amazing 8D 17:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983265216500.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:26pm 17:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Looks great, define the shading some more and make the area between the back two legs transparent. 17:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983218383000.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:31pm 17:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, a tad. 17:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983261649800.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:34pm 17:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Make the shading a bit darker. 01:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 01:59am 01:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Fernshade (W) ~ Approved Fernshade; Badgerpaw's mother<333 Comments? 05:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink. 17:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) And blur the earpink. =3 09:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the ginger less pink? 17:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 06:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) None; approved. 18:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Robinwing (TC) (W) ~ Approved Hope I'm doing this right :P Well here she is! ^^ Comments? 17:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's wonderful. <3 Blur the earpink a tad, and I'll CBA. 11:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Sorry that I was gone, I went to NY for a few days, then had 2 parties to go to >.< Thank you! :3 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Stoatpaw(A)-Approved I just love working in these blanks. I see some waste I'll get later. Aaaand I forgot the earpink again -.0 let me just say I'll be really reluctant to change the pattern as this is modeled after my cat. Comments? 16:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. 8) Just make him more ginger, less golden, lighten the brightness of the legs, and there's some waste. 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 20:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded. 21:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading on the legs and I'll CBA. 04:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ 23:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 07:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for interrupting, but is it possible to blur the tabby stripes slightly? 01:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd really like to keep them the way they are, seeing as they're already blurred//smudged. And next time, change the heading. 02:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Continuing CBA? 06:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (Ki) - Approved All of the colors are from her apprentice. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks too dark. I'll give you the hex codes for the base pelt: 3d2614 shading: black with gaussian blur at 50 and again at 32. Earpink: 8f576e and define the shading tons. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded: '''I'm pretty sure it's that dark because of the shading on the chest, I can redo the shading if needed. 21:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm looking at the wrong version, the shading needs to be defined a lot still. 21:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ''Re-uploaded Defined to the max. I assume you're looking at the right one. 21:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mmm...the whole shading placement looks wrong. It looks.... flat to me. It looks like it's not defined, just darker. Here, I made an image to display what I think the shading placement should look like. Hope it helps :) If not.... oh well. And remember, you can still use the hex codes I gave you if doing what you're doing doesn't work out. Best of luck with this. I think it'll turn out great. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded: '''I hate shading owo 21:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink. 21:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded ' 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the earpink. Me likes this. 8D 04:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Thanks! 19:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The earpink... doesn't look like it fills the whole ear. 00:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 05:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the eapink into the pelt more and blur it some more. 07:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I don't think changes are showing. owo 16:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) They are now. 17:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Onestar (L) ~ Approved I liked him better as Onewhisker e.e Comments? 09:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W) ~ Approved W00t, Tawnypelt<3 Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) <33 Lovely! Define the shading and earpink. 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting >.< but can you lighten the shading on her belly and blur the haunch shading? ^^ 17:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The earpink is rather difficult to see (unless it is just my computer). Can you lighten it a bit? Jul 24, 2012; 20:31pm 20:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 14:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lovely<3333 CBA? 09:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. -- 14:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw(A) - Approved It's sooo awful D: meh... definetly not as epic as the other images up there. The white paw was a preference. comments? 01:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, how cute.<3 Hmm...There's some waste here and there around the lineart, please fix that. Also, darken and define the shading. =3 Hush, it's not awful at all. 11:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Changes aren't showing; but here I kinda like the marbled tabby (type thing) better ^^ thanks stoney <3 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste and darken the shading. 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Changes not showing yet. :3 21:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you might've forgotten to add earpink... XD If you did, then define it. 04:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I think that the side could be lightened a bit. 01:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It looks fine, imo. CBA? 09:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. -- 14:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Rainfur (W) ~ Approved Rainfur<3333333333 08:50 Sun Aug 19 CBA? <3 10:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. -- 14:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC)